


Adopted Soul

by anesor



Series: Star Wars Snippets [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Betrayals, Brief Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Secrets, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, the mother of all relationship talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: When the war stretches out through another brutal battle, Anakin and Obi-Wan are left isolated far in advance of their troops. Anakin has been badly injured andis looking paler by the minute, but his expression remained one of grim determination.He flat-out refuses his old Master to patch him up so he won't pass, pushing Obi-Wan to a controlled kind of frantic...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611961) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin). 



> "Soul," by Gondolin and it was opened up with blanket permission for adoption. A couple of tweaks were included in the original to tie mood.  
>  _People get their soulmark at 18 and it matches the one on their soulmate(s) skin._  
>  \--- From Anesor: We all know it nearly takes a blaster to the head to get these two to talk...

“Anakin, _please._ You're bleeding too much, you'll go into shock.”

“Then so be it.”

“I will restrain you,” Obi-Wan threatened, dismayed by his former Padawan's determination to let himself bleed out.

While they were both notorious for refusing care and fighting on despite injuries when necessary, Obi-Wan spared a moment to feel guilt over passing that on by example. Necessity was one thing, but this was suicide!

Anakin was looking paler by the minute, but his expression remained one of grim determination.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He should trust the other Knight. He could trust him. He wasn't a misbehaving child. Concern was acceptable, fright was not. “Is there a legitimate reason why you won't accept my help?”

“Legitimate,” Anakin scoffed. “You don’t understand.”

“You're right, I _don’t_ understand. Help me understand.”

Anakin let out a labored breath. That really didn't sound good, they were running out of options.

On a hunch, Obi-Wan said, “There's nothing you can say that will make me think less of you.”

Apparently, it was the right thing to say, because Anakin looked ready to cry, but also took his hand away from the wound at his side and nodded. “You won't like it,” he warned.

“I won't like to see you die a preventable death,” Obi-Wan huffed as he made a quick job of the blood-soaked fabric to reveal the wound underneath and check for infection.

He started cleaning it as best as he could without much thought for what Anakin could have meant with that ominous phrase. It wasn’t until he was dressing the deep cut with one of their last remaining bacta patches that he noticed something darker than blood on Anakin’s skin, a little way down his side.

It was a – oh. A soulmark. That had been the reason Anakin had been so reluctant to let Obi-Wan near. Surely he knew that a lot of Jedi, including Obi-Wan himself, had one. It didn’t have to mean anything.

“Oh, Anakin, you know I would never judge you for that.”

But just as he was finishing to clean up around the wound and checking for other injuries, he noticed the shape of the soulmark. He hadn’t wanted to pry, but there it was, eerily familiar and foreign at once.

“We can...” Anakin cut himself off and then went on, stoic, “You don’t have to come on missions with me anymore.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Obi-Wan asked, stunned.

“Hello, Master, did you know that we are soulmates? Good luck telling the Council!” he announced, fake-cheerful, then huffed. “Like that would have gone over well.”

Finishing the washing and double checking the placement of the bandaging, Obi-Wan had far less trouble focusing on the injury than thinking about Anakin’s revelation. Kix or Master Che would make pointed remarks if he was sloppy.

He patted the wrapping one more time to make sure it was secure for travel, lightly, for all he didn’t know what to say.

“ _Say something!”_ Anakin cried out, teeth gritted.

Obi-Wan looked down at his former Padaw… soulmate’s skin. “I don’t know what you want me to say. The Council will need to be informed at some point, but that is not... We must discuss it first.”

Anakin’s disappointment was clear around him as he scoffed at Obi-Wan’s suggestion. “This just isn’t something you can _talk_ away.”

That made the Master frown. “You have had months, even years, to accept this. It is quite clear you did not want _me_ to know.” His breath caught. “That my opinion or free choice was unwanted.”

Decades’ old pain echoed, to be cut off without saying _again,_ and Obi-Wan clamped down on it. _Anakin_ was in pain and afraid. “It does not _have_ to mean anything if that is what you want. I know how important your time with Padmé is for you. I would not want to interfere.”

Shock came from the injured man as he propped himself up a little. “What?”

“Your trysts are not subtle, my Padawan. I overheard wagering on occasion.”

Anger erupted. _“Who?”_

Obi-Wan patted his shoulder and projected calm. “That does not matter. Just that several parties are expecting you to leave the Order to be with her. And as far away from sand as you can get.”

Anakin looked as much surprised as disgusted when his giggle came out. He sobered quickly. “I don’t want separate missions. I like- I don’t want you wandering around without backup. That’s why I didn’t tell you.”

A headache was growing in the Jedi Master as he thought about this. “Then what do you want? Soul marks are invitations, not chains. If you wish to pursue a relationship with Padmé, the marks don’t have to mean a thing. The future is always in motion.”

“She’s so strong, Obi-Wan. Padmé knows about my soul mark, but she loves me anyway. And I love her! Really, really, I do. I don’t know how I could have gotten through my Mom’s death without her. I love her for that. That’s when we marr...”

“Hush. You don’t have to tell me the details. If that is what you want, of course I will support you. So that means we just ignore the marks and nothing changes.” Obi-Wan smiled slightly, burying more inside for later examination.

“Of _course_ it changes things! It’s _already_ changed things. You’re _closed up,_ just like I _thought_ you would if you knew! _Why do you think_ I got old-fashioned robes to cover my marks instead of ones like Vos or Ahsoka’s?” Anakin was upset and clearly frustrated at being stuck on his back, arms and legs twitching with his desire to _move._

“What do you want from me, Anakin? You did not want me to know, to the point where you were willing to _let yourself die._ You didn’t want things to change, but you are quite involved with a Senator during a war. You volunteer immediately for us to never work together for missions again as soon as I have the slightest hint of your secret.” The Master took a ragged breath as he leaned back as if to stand. “I- ah. Please inform me when _you_ know, but first we need to get you to medical assistance.”

The younger man’s face had crumpled and his mechanical hand wavered. “You’re right here, but you might as well be on another world. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I will not leave you willingly, Anakin, but I must get you help right now. This unrest cannot be good for you.” Obi-Wan stood and mused as he looked around the ruins of the battlefield. “Looks like I will have to find transport for you. You will need to stay warm...”

With that, he started to strip off some layers to tuck around Anakin. Bent over, Obi-Wan tried to not see Anakin’s face.

His face was despairing. “I need- Please. Don’t go. At least let me keep that. Obi-Wan!

“ _You need_ medical care first...”

“ _Kriff it,_ Obi-Wan! I want a straight answer more!”

Obi-Wan finally met his eyes, showing only puzzlement. “I do not understand what you want from me. What are you asking?”

“What would you have done if you found out about my mark when I was still a Padawan? I was years away from being knighted. You would have been proper and pushed me away, even if I was adult by Tatooine rules. What would you have wanted to do?”

The older man’s face twitched before he looked away, old sorrow clear. “No one has ever asked me. I always find out too late. Too late to help against Maul. Too late when the woman I desperately loved would not consider my choice. Too late that- that _you_ also decided for my life years ago without speaking to me.” He took another shaky breath. “You have complained often enough that you don’t like the Order controlling your life, but _you_ also took away my choice.”

Anakin’s groan came out more like a shout. _**“NO!**_ Not _that_ now!”

In an instant, he struggled to his feet in a profligate use of the Force, only to cling to Obi-Wan to stay up. They were eye to eye when he asked fiercely, “Could you ever see _me_ as your soulmate?”

Obi-Wan let his head fall forward until their foreheads touched. “I have been endlessly scolded for my attachment to my Padawan.”

Hoping that was a ‘yes,’ Anakin brushed a kiss by Obi-Wan’s mouth. Sliding an arm higher, he stole another one, the beard a new texture.

Could he steal a third before Obi-Wan froze up again? Or he collapsed.

Shifting, Obi-Wan kissed him.

Giddy, Anakin smiled at his former Master feeling his happiness too. “Let’s get out of here.”


	2. ...Coming Home To Roost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's arm is twisted up behind their back to attend an important discussion.

A chime came from the door of Padmé’s apartment after another fruitless day of committee meetings in the Rotunda. Locking her padd, she wondered who could be visiting so late in the day.

Assassins never really bothered to knock.

When she checked the monitor and saw an irritated Master Kenobi looking down the short hall. Padmé was already smiling as she opened the door. “Obi-Wan, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Senator, are you presently at liberty for a discussion of some importance? I’m afraid the topic is too confidential for comms.” The Jedi’s face wasn’t his usual pleasant, but had passed into grave.

The former queen smelled a strong stink of bacta and her thoughts jumped to her fears. “Anakin- Has something happened?” Her throat was already tight in fear.

Obi-Wan spoke to soothe. “No, Anakin is fine. He...” The Jedi huffed a breath. “May we come in?”

Padmé opened the door wider. “We?”

“ _Anakin!”_ The Jedi Master’s voice had a crack of authority unheard by the Senator for years.

Her husband slunk into view, his head hung low, and he refused to meet her eyes.

This was not his usual exuberant embraces after they’d been parted. The medicinal reek of bacta got stronger as he came closer.

“Ani, what happened?” She did not like his hunching.

He muttered something.

“Senator… Padmé, I believe we should sit to discuss this. Perhaps we could prevail on you for some tea?” A micro-expression glare at Anakin was erased by Obi-Wan into calm.

Padmé moved toward the kitchen, both Jedi following her after removing their cloaks.

She was concerned that the Master would get suspicious when Anakin went to a cabinet and dug out towels, but the Jedi Master helped with the tea without comment. Anakin disrobed enough to wash off some of the bacta film.

That made Padmé cringe at seeing a large scar, in what seemed a fatal injury not far from his soulmark. Her breath caught, that he had been so _close_ to dying and both Jedi seemed indifferent if not blasé about it.

“Padmé,” Obi-wan had taken a seat at the table in the nook, exuding calm, and set out the tea for them. “Anakin is well enough to talk.”

Ani grunted, but only darted glances at the other two.

“Anakin?” She had trouble containing her growing fear, at seeing _her_ Ani so subdued.

He refused to say anything.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I suppose _**I**_ will have to explain. His injury was eminently treatable as soon as he allowed it. It did bring to light another problem.” He paused and looked fully exasperated with Anakin. “You are done, come over for civil conversation with your _wife.”_

Padmé gasped at that revelation, her stomach churned with nausea. _Would the Jedi separate them? Punish Anakin? Draw charges against her somehow, even if her world’s customs were not broken? Force Anakin out of the Jedi, out of the war_ _as General_ _, even though the war is going so poorly?_

_Was she_ petty _to feel a little glad if that happened, that she would not have to share him_ with the thrill of  battle ?

Anakin slowly donned his tunics again and sat beside her. His hand twitched as if to take hers- but didn’t.

He flinched when she took his cold hand.

Obi-Wan coughed. “This is not about your marriage, but it does connect.”

Now Padmé was puzzled at this calm, as Anakin had always been determined, **so** determined to keep that from his Master.

Kenobi seemed to intuit her worry. “It was never as secret as Anakin believed. Your affections were clear at Geonosis, I doubt any Vod in the 501st or 212th are not aware. His Padawan was highly amused when he thought he was being sneaky. I am not certain how many Councilors suspect, but gossip may travel faster than light, Vod or Jedi.” He threw a look of disapproval at his former student. “You are aware he has a soul mark...”

This was an unexpected topic change and Padmé nearly stammered. “Yes, but _most_ don’t have a mark. My father _never_ found his soulmate and my parents are very happy-”

Underneath she was wailing already, feeling loss coming. “I- I thought it was good odds, with the trillions of people, and it takes large sums to register a bounty for searching.” Unsaid was that Jedi weren’t rich in funds for these services.

It _should_ have been a safe bet with marks always hidden by Jedi robes.

Anakin squeezed her hand and she could see his eyes were wet.

Obi-Wan saw that and almost seemed angry… The older man stood and turned, raising his tunic to show a mark well down his back.

Padmé's breath froze, her thoughts flowing sluggishly. After a long moment where she could finally absorb what she was seeing, the Jedi Master rearranged his tunic and sat down.

Once melted away, Padmé slapped Anakin _hard_ before she even realized how angry she was. “You _knew!_ You lied to me, Ani! We wanted a future… a family… _together!_ Children don’t deserve half a father! You told me you doubted you’d _ever_ know who had that mark. You acted like they were on your homeworld and you’d _never_ go back to look!”

“Padmé. Calm yourself. I have never wanted to interfere with your relationship, but we must hash this out before deciding what we will do.” A trace of pity was in Kenobi’s calm words.

She glared at Anakin. “I am _so_ angry at him right now. I- we made plans… for the future _after_ the war was over. Those plans, all my future hopes were a _lie._ He even acted like such a jealous lout over Clovis, all the time he _knew_ _**he**_ had _a soulmate!_ He even _knew_ who his soulmate was! How could he do this to me? Did it mean anything to him?”

“I’m sorry, Padmé. I do not know. I only learned of the soul mark a few days ago.” Obi-Wan spoke in a flat voice, “The only reason I learned was because- he preferred bleeding out to revealing it to me.”

 _Padmé could not believe her sweet Ani-_ that he- “That he would rather make me a widow for a _pointless_ secret. He could have been already dead for these lies.”

Anakin’s eyes moved restlessly between Obi-Wan and Padmé. “I’m sorry, Padmé… I really, really love you, Angel. I wanted to- I thought-”

Padmé _**refused**_ to feel sorry for him.“You _didn’t_ think, Ani. You decided you wanted an angel at _nine._ You were blessed with a soulmark before we met again, but you were selfish and put yourself above the gods. _...And me.”_ Her eyes hurt but she was so angry she didn’t want tears. “Before either of us.”

“I don’t want to _lose_ you, I never wanted that. You were the only light in the sky on that pit of sand.” His voice cracked. “I need you. I really, really love you.”

Something about these words bothered Padmé, but the thought was drowned in her anger at his betrayal. Obi-Wan had shown only that spike of anger, but he’d been taken even more for granted.

This was as bad as one of those old holodramas on some estate filled with rich and entitled people to hear a will. Screaming and murders and betrayals and secret soulmarks until all ten heirs were dead. Padmé had giggled with her handmaids over the melodrama.

Until a mark appeared for Padmé’s sister, who found happiness.

No mark appeared for _Padmé_ as she worked out her term as queen rebuilding Theed. Bad dramas were her only relaxation as the Trade Federation tried to recover influence from the ‘misstep’ they _never_ apologized for. Her sister’s courtship was the only thing that made Padmé smile then.

Now _she_ was in one of those absurd stories, married to one of those ooze balls who betrayed those who loved him. Padmé could probably _find_ a holo with a similar story.

“Pads?” Anakin’s voice wobbled.

“I don’t know what to say to you, Anakin,” her voice came out calmer than she expected. “I cannot understand what you expected, what you wanted, when you started this. How did you expect this to end? No secret lasts forever.”

“I’m sorry I could not soften this, Senator. I told Anakin that he must own up and let _us_ work together to resolve this. Not him alone.” The older Jedi’s eyes were strained.

“Do you have any thoughts, Obi-Wan?” As much this hurt, she would not allow it to fester.

“One, we will not have long before we are called back to the fighting. Days for me, perhaps a week for Anakin. This is too important to leave unresolved.”

Anakin nodded but didn’t add anything.

The Jedi Master looked at her sadly. “Secondly, this gave you a husband, whether you knew it or not, who did _not_ fully commit to you. Even moreso than his duties as a Jedi and General. This is anything but the balance and harmony _we_ seek.”

Her anger burned in the face of all this. “Apologies are _not_ enough, Master Jedi. Not enough for this odor of sin.” Padmé set her jaw, refusing to look at Anakin. “The third thing is that he owes both of us some kind of atonement. How can we trust him? This isn’t just carelessness like leaving wet towels on the floor.”

Obi-Wan nodded quicker than Anakin.

“What would atonement be?” Anakin asked in a very quiet voice. “I love both of you.”

A deep silence echoed through the kitchen like quicksand. Padmé didn’t know what else to say.

Obi-Wan finally said quietly, “I believe we need to reflect, before making any decisions. The Council will need to be notified at some point.”

Padmé looked at the clock, so little time had passed since her marriage shattered. She smoothed her robes in a nervous tic without looking at the Jedi, wondering if she should cancel tomorrow’s medical appointment. Life might go on, but it felt like everything had stopped.

She wondered _if_ she could sleep at all. “I will comm when I wish to speak again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will continue as the muse allows, but should have not too many more chapters...


	3. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is dreading Padme's response after she's had time to think about his deceptions...

Anakin was more than elbow deep in the guts of his newest interceptor in the Temple hanger. He hadn’t had the time to give it any custom paint like his first Aethersprite, but that was several fighters back.

He took a deep breath as he looked up towards the upper levels where his… soulmate was. Comm beeping yet again from the wrong people, he ignored it.

Obi-Wan was calmly avoiding him. Just like he feared. Early morning, the older Jedi was already in deep meditation on his mat. Anakin could feel the echoes of remote anger.

Mechanical work was the knight’s go-to if he needed to avoid hours of staring at his belly-button as a meditation exercise, but _this_ time he desperately wanted some confirmation that he wasn’t losing both of them.

This sure wasn’t anything he could ask _anyone_ else he knew. Because he had too many secrets.

That left dimming memories of talking about his friends and projects with his Mom. She didn’t always follow, but he could talk and just talking helped.

_-_ _Mom, I messed up bad. You met Padmé, you had to see how special she is, how much she cares. My Angel. But you never met Obi-Wan. He… he’s not like Master Qui-Gon. He… sometimes he makes me so mad. He’s a good Jedi. ...And Mom?-_ Anakin stopped working. _-Mom, he’s my soulmate. I knew for years that he was and he didn’t. It didn’t seem as important as my Angel. I think you hoped I_ _would_ _n’t have one, but…_ _Now_ _I’m so scared he’ll go away…-_

She would made her Face of Disappointment at him for lying to his friends. He didn’t need her to speak to knowwhat _that_ look meant.

This wasn’t lying to _slavers._ He was lying to the people who gave a kriff about him. He knew better.

The young Jedi sighed.

The hanger noise shifted as Initiates and Padawans hurried off for their next classes. Anakin didn’t feel any better, but he felt settled with now much he was in trouble. Enough that he went off to one of their usual dining halls.

Obi-Wan wasn’t there.

He didn’t know if that was good or bad. Good that some other Master might not find out about him, his marriage, or his soulmark. Bad that Obi-Wan probably didn’t come down for some real food. Anakin grabbed some food and snuck it out to their rooms.

His Master shouldn’t try to live on tea. Anakin doubted Obi-Wan had stirred from his meditation mat all day. He wanted so badly to seem calm as he interrupted, but he _needed_ Obi-Wan’s attention. “Obi-Wan. You need to eat something.”

For an agonizingly long moment, Obi-Wan’s face remained remote and calm, but then a trace of something crossed his face and his brow furrowed as his eyes opened. “I ate when I woke.”

That let Anakin breathe again and he dropped his stolen prizes on his Master.

“I am able to consume a meal without reminders or… theft.” Obi-Wan sounded amused as he gazed at the fruit and baked goods on his lap. “And if I wasn’t, Cody and a few of his trusted lieutenants tend to remind me.”

“Eat now, there may not be time later.” Anakin forced a small smile.

“I see. And have you meditated on the problem?”

“Not exactly. Worked on my interceptor though.”

Obi-Wan scooped up the food and stood to take them to the kitchenette space. Without further comment he sorted the food for the proper storage places.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Anakin said in a flat voice. Afraid of the results of his soulmate’s meditations.

Obi-Wan looked him in the eye. “I love you, too, Anakin. I am not attached so much that I will give you a free pass because of my feelings, though.”

That left Anakin floundering in a mess of feelings: hope joining his fears and shame. He was seeking his next question when his comm went off, and a second later Obi-Wan’s signaled as well.

Only one signal was worth his attention, and it was Padmé’s call more than the Chancellor’s he gave a kriff about today. The drive to her apartment was both forever and over too fast. Obi-Wan didn’t say anything beyond signing them out.

Padmé waited for them, grave in a dull dress, and his heart clenched before they finished sitting on the formal seating on sofas.

Handmaidens and even droids gone in the momentary silence, Anakin’s fingers twitched with a need to fuss over something in his stress, even just polishing Threepio.

Obi-Wan reached over to grip Anakin’s hand, projecting calm through the room like an ocean swell. “Padmé, I doubt there _is_ a best order.”

She sighed, before she began. “The first complication I wanted to address was confirmation that a potential child would make this much harder. I visited my healer to confirm that we three are the only people who have a stake in this immediate discussion. A month ago, that would have been only a shock, instead a cause for problems and resentment.”

Anakin’s heart broke as he looked at her. He’d wanted children; someday, for real with his Angel after the war. “We did. We talked about starting our own family, didn’t we?”

Obi-Wan straightened up, crossing his arms under his cloak.

“Yes, we did, Ani. But look at yourself right now. You’re shaking your head at even the possibility that children right now is an issue. Is it me you want to have children with, or are you married more to the idea of having children of your own?”

“Yes. Both. Why can’t it be _both_ of those I want?” Anakin was sliding away from them without moving. “You _know_ how important a family is to me.”

Padmé frowned. “That isn’t good, not in a way I didn’t see for too long. Important isn’t a problem, it’s that it’s _too_ important and you forget everything else that’s important too. My family is important to me, but it’s not just family by birth, but also family by choice, like Dormé and Eirtaé and all of my handmaidens. _You_ _know this,_ you care deeply for Ahsoka as much as if you were blood related. Most people don’t see, don’t understand that Jedi have _made_ families. But would you have wanted her to see the events on Tatooine?”

Anakin couldn’t speak over the pain in his gut and emptiness in his heart. His “No,” was barely understandable.

Padmé had that look on her face, the one she wore before an important Senate issue… or the battle for Theed. She looked from Obi-Wan’s still face back to his. “You kept that secret from him too, didn’t you?”

Anakin’s gut hurt. No. _Not that._ “Please. Please don-” he begged, his mouth dry.

Her mouth moved without sound for a second. “No. Next, there can be no secrets while we try to fix this mess you made, Ani.”

Even the thought of reliving this, made Anakin cross his arms, and the clutch at his own tunic as he glared down at his feet.

“When we got to Tatooine to check on Shmi Skywalker after Ani’s nightmares, she’d been taken by the primitives from the desert. He’d chased after them though it was days later, while I stayed with his stepfather and brother to help them. He came back with his mother’s body, but I never knew how _many_ bodies he left in his wake. He wasn’t coherent and sounded mad until we got your distress signal from Geonosis...” Padmé looked at Obi-Wan in consideration.

Anakin had hunched down, more in a fetal position than he realized.

“Then came that battle in the arena, and the war started so fast. I wanted him to see a healer about his mother’s death, but _everything_ was death by then, and he seemed to be doing well with his new hand and the war. I was wrong.”

That flat, unadorned voice didn’t sound like his Angel, and Anakin peeped up. She looked grim.

Obi-Wan looked very pale, and he was so shielded that Anakin felt almost nothing from the Jedi.

Anakin howled into the Force, his fingers digging into his own chest. He would do anything to undo the last week and escape this wreckage. Making his lungs work was hard.

After a long moment, his Master cleared his throat. “Thank you, Senator, for that- report. I regret I did not know these events to help him as my Padawan. Now… you are correct. Anakin needs counseling, as he must have a solid foundation before he builds _any_ future.”

This was not what Anakin expected. He expected some kind of public denunciation after Obi-Wan learned this, a denial with the High Council as audience. That he would lose connection to his Master as an Initiate _would take his place._

Taking his next breath seemed impossible with lungs made of duracrete.

Obi-Wan looked at him with gray sadness and his shielding thinned a little. “I would never do that to you, Anakin. Not after Qui-Gon did that to me. You will always be my brightly shining Padawan, and I never wanted to hurt you.”

Anakin felt the echo now and threw himself at Obi-Wan trying not to sob. He had to, when Obi-Wan’s arms went carefully around him. “H-he did? Did… he? I was so scared and my Mom was back home. I didn’t get half of what the Council said, even if it was _supposed_ to be Basic.”

Padmé was upset too, but remained quiet as her husband did not weep.

Did _not._

She did move away, and returned with juice glasses on a tray.

After a time, Anakin realized that he had calmed down and Obi-Wan was still holding him. He blinked owlishly through aching eyes and finally realized he had hunched down enough to look up into his soulmate’s eyes.

Those eyes were not angry. “There's _nothing_ you can say that will make me think less of you, Anakin.”

Anakin could not believe his ears, that he could _still_ say that. He reached up to graze Obi-Wan’s cheek lightly with a knuckle, unsure this could be real. Afraid that it wasn’t.

The older Jedi smiled a little and shifted them to sit less awkwardly before taking juices for each of them. “Apologies, Senator. Did you have a third condition for this discussion?”

“This is not really a condition, more observations I may have refused to see...”

Anakin repeated their interactions and started to shake his head. “You are my Angel, being with you makes me really, really happy. More than anything else for years...” He hated to see her face crumple when he said that.

“Are you really, _really_ trying to convince me, or yourself, Ani? Do you truly trust me as your wife? It’s pretty clear you didn’t trust me about Clovis, when our marriage was hemmed in by so many lies. I’ve loved you so much, but I don’t think I can trust you as my husband. We’ve wasted so much time trying to build a future on sand. We both deserve better.”

Anakin felt empty now. “I wanted this atonement you mentioned last night. To fix it.”

His Angel looked very upset. “Perhaps our marriage might have been fixable if trust had not been broken so many ways. You had no interest in building it on honesty, to me or for me. I will always care for you, but I cannot trust you as a husband anymore.”

A trace of something from Obi-Wan and he moved his head toward Padmé the tiniest bit.

That reminded Anakin and he realized that Padmé felt like she wanted to cry.

She hadn’t seemed to cry when her world was invaded.

Ashamed, the younger Jedi moved to sit beside her to put his arms around her as she trembled, afraid it would be the last time. “I’m sorry, Padmé, I should have tried to _be_ better for you, to be someone you could trust.” He forced a rictus of a smile on his face. “Just… pick someone better than Clovis next time, maybe a whomp-rat?”

Her eyes watery, his Angel snorted. “You will be a hard act to follow, Ani.”

“You _deserve_ the best, Padmé. Even if that wasn’t me.”

“I am sure you can still call on myself or Anakin at any time, Senator,” Obi-Wan added.

Anakin looked at his soulmate, who had not said one word about what amends or repayment Anakin needed to make to him.

He owed his Master _something,_ but he didn’t know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He really, really is a mess, isn't he?


	4. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be a piece of cake, right? Find out what his soulmate wants after his screwups, and then live happily ever after.

Anakin spent another day hiding among the ships, avoiding their next hard discussion. Obi-Wan knew how much making repairs and optimizing mechanical systems soothed the young man.

But whether Anakin wanted to face it or not, they were running out of time. He’d already fielded discreet inquiries from Windu and Depa about combat readiness. His next ploy to buy time depended on Master Che and playing it just right.

Donning tranquility, Obi-Wan made to pass through the Halls of Healing to the exam area for his own deployments check without raising a ripple. The trick was to carry it without using the Force. Che would not be far away, teaching or dealing with emergencies.

He knew his records were flagged for her personal attention, but with his history, he _must_ appear less eager to see her.

Padawan Byler nearly chirped when he appeared at the check-in desk.

“Master Kenobi! I- I’m sorry, you’re not scheduled for an appointment today...” She flushed enough that her skin left it’s normal pastel green into something a darker green, and her lekku twitched.

Obi-Wan smiled and sent calm and a taste of his recent contentment. “I believe I will be redeployed at any time, Padawan, and thought it best if I get these formalities out of the way first.”

She smiled and fumbled for a padd. “Of course, Master. We can go over your reported injuries and mark any lingering issues. You will need to wait a little, but we should be able to fit you in within the next hour.”

“That’s fine. Worst that happens is I am called away.” Reasonable and obedient is the impression he wanted to give.

Che would know better.

Byler sat with him on a bench, awe making her quiet beyond the formality. Name, ranks, age, recent injuries and their status, state of old scars, sleep patterns… all the minutiae to track a field Jedi’s health. Nothing was really new here.

Except for slipping in the other bare fact that his soul mate had been identified.

Not who, when, or how. That was not his knowledge alone to report.

Obi-Wan estimated ninety-three minutes, tops at this point, before Che decided to corner him.

If the Force was with him, he would already be at Dex’s for the premium tea and something greasy. Without her approval, he would not be deployed before Anakin’s recovery was official. Avoiding her was a vintage skill of his, aged like a fine whiskey.

Obi-Wan kept smiling through the formal exam and was soon enjoying his tea.

* * *

Stray hydraulic fluid had splashed on Anakin’s face, and he couldn’t quite get the smell out of his nose. He hadn’t been back in their quarters for a day, worried about what Obi-Wan would demand to make up for what he’d done.

His imagination kept conjuring up more and more awful restrictions. That Obi-Wan’d deploy again tonight, leaving Anakin hanging in the cold with neither Padmé or him. He was _sure_ meditation would be big. Anakin had spent recent years flouting as many of Obi-Wan’s rules as he could manage.

He’d enjoy his mechanics as long as he could before facing his soulmate.

Just _thinking_ that now made him smile. Their Force bond felt of calm and serenity. Not disgust or revulsion, something warmer and peaceful that he could almost grab onto with both hands.

Just thinking about their bond, made a lot of his stress fade away. It was still there, stronger somehow, a lifeline. Better than any pally.

His comm went off again.

Anakin peeked, as he was starting to feel bad about ducking the Chancellor’s calls, but _he_ never quite got Anakin’s up and down relationship with Obi-Wan. That great man seemed to expect that he would come to hate Obi-Wan, not knowing of the soul marks.

No, this call was from another member of the Counsel. Windu himself.

That was a call he would avoid, Anakin did not **need** a lecture sounding more like accusations that only repeated over the years.

Someone’s cough came from behind him. “Skywalker.”

Anakin could not help starting at the sound of the Master’s unexpected presence. He peeped out from the compartment to see Master Che. “Am I cleared for missions?” He hadn’t spoken with any of the healers for a couple of days.

A little surprise was clear to him.

“What? No. This is about Master Kenobi. I need to speak with him and he lit out after his survey. He left the Temple completely. Do you know where he is?” She wanted to tap her feet.

Worry clawed at Anakin. “Is something _wrong_ with Obi-Wan?”

Her frown appeared. “Not yet there isn’t.” She noticed his alarm. “Your Master is indulging in his usual games of avoiding his healers, one you seem to be gaining as well. You should have reported for a follow-up this morning. ...Did he tell you who he was planning to visit on leave?”

Anakin shook his head. “We spoke with the Senator from Naboo, but usually all he does is meditate and Council business.”

The older Jedi grumbled and looked him over. “You come in for that check within the hour.”

Anakin stuck his head back into his repairs, trying to remember if Obi-Wan might have been hiding an injury. He didn’t remember any, but his soulmate was _terrible_ about getting treatment. Testing their bond, he didn’t feel the flavor of any pain, but that wasn’t enough.

He closed up and logged where he’d left off, tearing out of the hanger in a speeder. Casting about, he was a little surprised that Obi-Wan wasn’t near the Rotunda, but in a lower level at Dex’s.

Far back in a relatively quiet corner, Obi-Wan was reading news releases with a pot of tea beside him.

“What are you _doing_ here?” Anakin’s voice came out harsh.

His Master smiled slightly. “Relaxing, apparently. Do not worry, the Council resumes meeting in an hour or so and that should keep me occupied for the rest of the day.”

“Were you _**injured**_ on that stupid planet? And didn’t _**tell me?!**_ _ **”**_ Anakin didn’t care that he was nearly snarling.

Obi-Wan was clearly surprised. “Wha- No, of course not, nothing beyond scratches. You caught the worst of it.”

“Tell _that_ to Master Che, she came looking for you.” Anakin could even feel his nostrils flare from controlling the breath he wanted to yell with.

“Oh. Oh, my. Merely a ploy to slow my redeployment and give us time.” His smile was a little wobbly. “I assure you, I carry no injury.”

Anakin dropped into the closest seat, deciding it was not a good time for him to complain about refusing treatment. “Fine.” He snagged an order padd and selected a favorite snack, loaded with salt and grease. Too quickly finished, he frowned at the table, still afraid to ask.

His voice was a near whisper. “What’s this punishm- this atonement I have to do? Padmé wants a divorce, what are you going to demand?”

Obi-Wan's serenity broke at feeling Anakin. “No, nothing that radical. I’m sorry it took so long, my dear one.”

Anakin could breathe again, the band around his chest dissolving as Obi-Wan gathered his thoughts.

“I’m going to ask that you stop keeping secrets. If you are upset at anything, including myself. If you’re happy. If you have any question or problem. Share it with me. I won’t share anything with others, but I can help and at least sympathize. I had trouble with anger myself as a Padawan, and you are still younger than I was when I was Knighted. I won’t think any less of you. I want you to be honest and open with me.”

Not quite believing it, Anakin asked, “That’s it? That’s all you want?” He started smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

His soulmate grasped Anakin’s closer, mechanical hand. “That communication failure seems to be the root of most everything. I wish to prevent any repetitions...”

Anakin could _do that,_ he wanted to be closer for so long, it was like rainfall on his homeworld. His relief felt like a narcotic. He reached across, pulling Obi-Wan into his arms and hug him tight. “I want this, I wanted to tell you so much... Hardly anyone gets… No one wants to hear… They can’t feel the pain and the Darkness of every…. Even Pad- it’s remote to her. She tried, but I have to shut off more every battle and I was afraid I’d forget to… Oh, Force, Obi-Wan. I’m so alone all the time, pretending to be a competent Knight No ones cares. They have no kindness like Mom taught me.”

Startled for only an instant, Obi-Wan returned the embrace. “I know, I know. So much of my meditations are to let go of pain and remember their names. I always wish I could do more, could have done more. We were not trained for this path in the Living Force,

Anakin felt the breadth and depth of Obi-Wan’s grief, that which was usually muted. He took another breath. _“You_ have to share too, even if you think I’m too busy, your pains aren’t important, or you think I am too young to understand. No one was young on Tatooine, and people aren’t that different everywhere else.”

Leaning back, Obi-Wan said, “There are good people everywhere, and those who could be better.”

“Maybe. I don’t believe there’s that many, Master.” It wasn’t just his breathing that was easier, but everything felt smoother and lighter to Anakin. He pulled back from his soulmate as a droid brought his tray of food.

But the warmth and calm flowing through their bond didn’t lessen at all as Anakin ate one-handed, unwilling to let go for now.

Best was the fact that Obi-Wan didn’t object as Anakin used the Force to help eat. He seemed amused and a little proud as he sipped his tea.

When Anakin was finished, Obi-Wan checked the location of their host before speaking. “One more thing, dear one, perhaps easier to say here. The Council must be told...”

“About my marriage? Even if it’s over?” Anakin felt an almost phantom grip through the Force.

“Eventually. I agree that a healer might help with trauma around your mother’s death, but that is not really the Council’s business if you are getting treatment. They should be informed about the soul bond. Those precedents will reduce or eliminate comments on our bond, and grant bond-mates health and mission I believe the last bond-mate in the Order was found while I was still doing Missions with my Master, and I only heard about it much later when they left.”

Anakin’s gut spasmed. He hated the way the Council always glared at him and scorned that he had feelings. “Can’t you just file some report? I’ll help write it!”

“All is well, Anakin. They should simply examine the marks in the Force, and that we consent of our own free will. They have been concerned about our arguments and banter. This will relieve thei...”

Anakin’s disbelieving laughter was a bit loud. “They were worried I’d break their poster boy with my emotions.”

“They also worried about the war’s pressure on you. You are so young to be a Knight and war leader. I was no exemplar to them, and yet I was teaching you in ways they disapproved...”

“Stop that, Obi-Wan. That’s enough of that poodoo. Even before my mark appeared, you were about the best thing after I got free. You’re better than any Code-perfect mannequin. They don’t want you? Good riddance. We can go do something else.” Anakin felt a return of worry. “Unless you wouldn’t want to leave with me?”

Slinging an arm around him, Obi-Wan smiled. “I would find it hard to imagine life without you. But we are well placed here to help others as Jedi. They need to know about this bond. I would feel better knowing you have access to the best healers with your fondness for speed and aggressive negotiations.”

That made him laugh and rest his head against Obi-Wan. “If they kick us out, I’m going to enjoy saying ‘I told you so!’ over and over.”

Anakin’s amused mood remained even through first one and then a second summons came for the debriefing delayed by his recovery. They entered the Council circle, where Obi-Wan stood there calm as ever, reciting battle statistics and inferences about enemy strategy. Anakin added some details about tactical failings, picking at his sleeve out of view.

They had done this hundreds of times. And while it was the same, this time felt like the mass of a capital ship. Anakin tried to keep a lid on his panic. Che was called forward and gave the recovery reports for both Vod’e and Anakin, along with irritated glares mostly at Obi-Wan.

Once the military questions dwindled the oldest asked. “More have you to report, Master Kenobi? News of war, it is not?”

“Yes, Master. General Skywalker’s critical injury revealed the presence and substance of his soul mark. I learned it matches my own.”

Anakin braced himself, his gut full of acid.

The old troll was silent, but Windu looked like he had a sudden headache. Then the Master of the Jedi Order snorted and started to laugh as muffled sounds rippled around the chamber. “Of _course_ it did. Never has Skywalker ever managed to conduct himself in any proper and dignified way...”

Master Ti spoke from her blue holograph avatar. “You are aware these marks must be verified, and any bond examined to confirm that no Force influence has been used to negate free will. This is especially important given the disproportionate influence of a Master-Padawan bond.”

Obi-Wan seemed guilty for a moment, but nodded gravely. “I understand, Masters.

Then the Master stiffened as a roaring separated Anakin from his soulmate’s presence. Though his face did not change, Anakin knew all Obi-Wan’s pain tells, and the Force screamed _danger_ at him.

“Master!” the Knight turned to catch Obi-Wan as his knees buckled and eyes rolled up. Anakin got angry, his voice echoing, _“Let him go!_ He didn’t do anything wrong!”

Obi-Wan’s eyes were open but tiny shudders or twitching were his only reaction to Anakin’s grip.

Anakin glared around the chamber, drawing on the Force in a panic. “I was the one who kept secrets and betrayed all the Sith-damned rules! Stop it, _**NOW!”**_ He expanded his own shields, wrapping them around his soulmate. “He _never_ forced anything on me. No matter how much you wanted me slapped down.” He pushed other presences away from Obi-Wan, pushing power into the shield around them until there was a pale blue haze around them where they sat on the floor.

Obi-Wan jerked and gripped Anakin back. “I am fine, dear one. They had to check for compulsions tying me to you. It was merely uncomfortable. There was nothing to find.”

Master Billaba smiled, and touched her own forehead. “Aside from Kenobi’s regretful tendency to walk the line regarding attachments, those usually become their own penalty.”

Anakin could breathe again, feeling his soulmate’s shields merging with his own and the haze faded.

“We still must check Skywalker, to verify no traps were left in his mind.” Windu looked like his headache might spawn a burst vessel.

 _Oh, no, no, no, nononono!_ He didn’t want them in his mind, they’d learn about… They’d lock him up or arrest him and give him to the Hutts! He had to get away before they…

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice was muffled and close enough he spoke into Anakin’s ear. “I’ve got you, You won’t lose me, unless you want it We can deal with anything that happens together.”

Despairing, Anakin gazed into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Let’s just go. Now. They’ll never show mercy for my screw-ups. They never have before. I don’t want to drag...” Anakin hiccuped. “Drag you down too.”

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin with wet eyes, as the Master pet his hair gently. “Shh, shh. I knew I put no compulsions on you, we would have bickered far less if I had.” He looked at Grandmaster Yoda. “Whatever secrets become known, we will deal with them. They will not change our bond, whatever comes.”

The old troll nodded slightly

Drawing a shaky breath, Anakin forced a grimace and managed to kick away most of his fear, drawing another smile from his Master. _-_ _Hold me, please.-_

“Begin we now. Allow us understanding in this, not ignorance...”

Anakin closed his eyes, feeling Obi-Wan holding him.

Mace Windu shouted in rage. “There are multiple compulsions. Deep and breaking shatterpoints!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL issues are making progress very slow. But the problem is slowly easing. The last chapter should be faster, as this one was running too long because the author had a better idea in draft.
> 
> Comments are the best way to show appreciation, since copyright laws won't let us profit.


	5. Serenity, Not Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Obi-Wan had not used mind tricks on his once-Padawan, but _someone_ had.

Obi-Wan held Anakin for the verification, the slightest of trembling showing the younger mam’s apprehension. He wasn’t truly concerned they would find he had programmed the young man using the Force, they did not know enough of the story. Soulbonds acted on a more primal survival level than conscious control. He had not wanted to raise Anakin’s knowing earlier or marriage, those were past and not the ‘here and now’ of Council business.

Anakin calmed the slightest bit as the Force gathered with the Council’s intention.

Obi-Wan could not help, beyond tactile reassurance.

But suddenly, Anakin exploded with a cold rage, a storm of Darkside swirling around them. _**“No! You cannot take**_ _ **any more**_ _ **from me!”**_

_Anakin!_ Obi-Wan didn’t know what was happening. His exam had been uncomfortable, but...

_Obi-Wan!_ Anakin clawed at his soulmate and held tighter, _Help me! I...-_

Deep, hollow, and echoing voices surrounded and penetrated them like the Force itself, dragging them into Darker currents. ‘It is unfortunate they do not trust you’ ‘You are being held back by their envy.’ ‘You can’t think he is any better than these other so-called _Masters?’_ ‘I cannot see why you are not a Master, you are much more powerful than they.’ ‘They fear your power.’ ‘You have a special future, my boy.’ ‘He envies your leadership.’ ‘It is too bad the Senate slows down effective leadership. I am sure _you_ could do more, unfettered by slowness.’ ‘He never cared for you.’ ‘‘The Jedi are so cold, well, not you, my boy.’

Anakin was panicking and Obi-Wan wrapped shields around him as well, regardless of the exam. - _Anakin, I am here. I’ve got you.-_

_-They’ll take you away from me! Like everything else!-_

_-It’s just us_ _in_ _here, you and me.-_ Obi-Wan didn’t have eyes to see the storm swirling around them, but they were in the eye of it.

He could feel the breath Anakin took, and the space they were in seemed to stabilize into near-reality.

Looking wide-eyed in the dimness, Anakin gave a shaky smile. - _Just us.-_

_-We seem to have triggered some Darkside trap, we will need to finish our counter.-_

Anakin smiled a little ferally, more eager again when in terms of a saber duel.

The storm still swirled around them, with traces of other Council members wielding the Light against a Dark force, huge in menace.

What was alarming was that it laughed at them. * _You pitiful fools._ _No matter. I will use your failure_ _with_ _your_ _Chosen One_ _to place the galaxy in my grasp. Wipe out all th_ _e traitors even in_ _ **my**_ _Senate_ _who dare stand in the way of my Empire._ _He will grind you under his heel at my whim_ _with the power you always doubted_ _! Starting with the least of yours and your most trusted. You have nothing!_ _I have all the power_ _here_ _!_ _*_

The tone seemed strange, but did not sound like Dooku to Obi-Wan. Was it the Sith Master?

Anakin shifted from confusion to horror. - _No, not that.-_

_-Anakin?-_

_-You can’t hear that?-_

Obi-Wan seemed to shrug. - _Sith megalomania. What do you hear?-_

_-Master, I_ know  _these words,_ know  _that voice. It’s- I- The Chancellor. But- How could? He seemed like he really cared about me...-_ Anakin shook while Obi-Wan held him.

_-It’s just us in_ _here_ _._ _This is our space, our bond.-_ Obi-Wan held on tighter, sending calm.

_-Yes.-_ Anakin seemed to shake himself in the system-wide silence. _-_ _It was all a lie, like some two-faced slaver_ _who pretended kindness_ _.-_ Then Anakin scowled. _-He sent assassins after Padmé too and attacked his_ _ **own**_ _world.-_

Obi-Wan felt one of the other Masters fade suddenly. - _We must act, Anakin. They need us.-_

Anakin scowled. - _Yes. I_ _ **won’t**_ _be his pawn.-_

_-Face it together?-_

Fierce. _-Always.-_

The storm winds dissolved into nothing, and Obi-Wan only perceived a few Council members striving against the Sith.

_-Alright, you karking mass of Hutt-spewed po odoo. You thought I’d never change course from your plans for me?- _

_*These Jedi are meaningless, my boy. Pledge to me and protect your wife from ev...*_

_**-** **You’re** the one who tried to kill her, brutalize her world, humiliate her just to get you power! All those deaths from this kriffing war, Echo, Tup…-_ Anakin’s rage built as  his shouts rushed forward  through the Force like storm surge s .

_-Focus, Anakin. Subdue first.-_

_-Oh, yeah.-_

Clumsily at first, together they pulled from the Light to attack the Dark presence tethered to Anakin. Others who seemed like flickering shadows joined in, harrying it and preventing the Sith’s retreat from the battlespace.

Dark side energy rose from the depths below their feet, ancient cenotes below the Temple to sweep against them like a heavy wind, lifting them off the ground for an instant and the cultured voice echoed its arrogance of power. * _You will be mine!_ _*_

Anakin pulled more and more Force energy, his eyes blazing the blue of his light sabre, the turbulence passing the strength of a windstorm and even hurricane gales to sweep around Anakin and the Darkness hooked into his mind.

_-I will be_ _ **free.-**_ Anakin kept pulling more and more from the Force, becoming not a trickle or a stream but a living conduit.

Obi-Wan held onto Anakin and dug into the soil, worried about the darkening Force energy exploding out of his soulmate. - _Together?-_

A pause of an instant or of a hundred days, and Anakin gripped Obi-Wan again as something clicked in their bond and the Dark cord dissolved. - _Always.-_

The Dark sputtered against the rising tsunami, and the darker presence of Sidious just winked out of the space-that-wasn’t.

Anakin’s feet touched down again, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone again in a soft breeze that smelled of early spring.

The younger Jedi hugged the other. - _I’m almost afraid to go out_ _side_ _again.-_

Obi-Wan rubbed his shoulder. - _I’m afraid we have a lot of work to do now that we know the face of the Sith Master. And I believe you will get bored_ _in here_ _without your tools and tinkering.-_

Anakin snuck a quick kiss even as the Council chamber appeared around them.

No one seemed to notice their red faces as healer teams were bent over several Council members. They got to their feet and looked around.

“Compulsions we found.” Master Yoda said, looking tired. “Old and many layered.”

His mouth suddenly dry, Obi-Wan added, “But not of my making or of Anakin’s.”

“Indeed.” Windu seemed to have bitten something bad. “Investigation has the highest priority now. We will need more tangible proof than a Force-vision of his culpability.”

“Warnings we must send.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “I wonder if Dooku would be more or less inclined to peace talks now?”

“Stubborn, he always was,” Yoda sighed.

Anakin just looked unhappy, holding to his soulmate, “I thought he was my friend. A good politician like Padmé.”

“Good, few politicians are. Yes, hmmm.” Yoda sagged, looking much older.

“Master Yoda, you should rest.” Windu’s glare at the Grandmaster held little weight with how pale he was as well.

Anakin smirked at that byplay, and Obi-Wan was glad to see that his eyes were a more normal blue again.

When Anakin met Obi-Wan’s eyes, his grin was only in his eyes. _-Your eyes were glowing too, Obi-Wan. I’m not sure they’re as grey or greenish as as they were before.-_

_-I didn’t do anything.-_ Kenobi was confused.

_-You anchored and helped me focus against unmooring. You held on through storm and Dark._ Anakin felt of happiness, not quite bubbly with it.

Obi-Wan could feel his ears warm and cast about for a safer topic. Finish soulmate approval. “Can I presume that our soulbond has been verified that we are not exercising undue influence on each other?”

Windu made a face. “We did not finish that exam, but…” He waved a hand. “Go ahead, as long as you don’t start showing bias in favor of your soulmate’s planet or culture. The Council will record its approval after things settle. Leave your comm on, Skywalker! No disappearing.”

Anakin flushed and hung his head, and Kenobi suspected most of those occasions were due to his wife.

By this point most of the Council and healers had left, and Obi-Wan realized he’d been expecting something… more. No soulbonds had been approved since he took a seat, or at least none while he was not out on battlefields. Debriefing this seemed impossible without an archivist.

“Come on, Master. I need some sleep, and you do too.”

Obi-Wan’s smile felt so happy even to himself. “Thanks for sharing that.” He should not have been surprised when Anakin joined him in his bed to settle into sleep.

* * *

Early morning had passed into mid evening before Anakin woke, curled up against his soulmate. Even sleeping, Anakin felt so much calmer with Obi-Wan next to him.

Obi-Wan held to him, through what almost felt like his rage on Tatooine. He knew they would talk about it, but whatever said, his soulmate did not flinch when Darkness had claws in and Anakin was accused. He didn’t have to hide parts that frightened Padmé: violence, death, and the hard choices they faced with every campaign. She listened, but she never got the pain when a Vod he knew died in front of him.

Obi-Wan faced the same… and he’d been long suspicious of Palpatine- without a tangible reason.

If he wasn’t careful, Obi-Wan would _never_ let him forget that his _Master_ had been correct.

But that was okay, Anakin wanted many years together. Together with his handsome, clever Master. Tucking closer, he just wallowed in feeling his soulmate sleeping peacefully in his arms.

_Was this just calm, or was he happy?_

Obi-Wan hummed a little, breath warming Anakin’s skin as he mumbled. “Yes. Both.”

“Deliberately confusing. One penalty.” Anakin started with a chaste kiss, but Obi-Wan woke enough to participate in the second.

“That was two.” Obi-Wan observed.

“Happy kiss. Too bad. Want it back?”

His Master was too awake. “Serenity can be defined as absent of strife or upset. As that is not substantially different from happiness, calm and happy are not mutually exclusive. You are just being exuberantly serene right now.”

“Well, exuberantly serene is my new motto. You too.”

Obi-Wan’s answer was interrupted by the sounds of their comms. “I’m afraid we have other duties within your exuberance.”

Anakin wanted more, but he was making progress. The Force seemed ‘serene’ too,

Obi-Wan looked up from his comm. “Council announced the formal soulbond confirmation will be in one of the Knight halls in an hour. We have permission to invite others, Masters and Padawans are suggested on the form, but that seems mostly a technicality for us, does it not?”

“Ahsoka will kill me if I don’t invite her. I don’t… Do you?” Anakin didn’t even know who Obi-Wan counted for this. Padmé probably could not come this soon. There was no way he wanted to invite any who seemed interested in Obi-Wan like Hondo.

But Obi-Wan felt of grief. “Most of my creche have already passed, and Bant is the only one likely to be in-Temple.”

Obi-Wan barely sent out his form announcement, before Ahsoka was at their door.

“What’s this about some sort of soulbond sealing rite in the Force tonight, Skyguy?” The Padawan pushed into the room, seeing Anakin lounging on the sofa and Master Obi-Wan at the desk where he did reports. “Last I heard you were on the injured list and _visiting_ your friend, the Senator. I thought these things were more legend. It’s not like things haven’t been crazy enough with the Senate in mourning...”

“Padawan,” Obi-Wan said sharply. “The Senate’s in what?”

The young woman looked surprised. “The Council’s been in session almost all day. There’s this rumor that there are corruption accusations against the Vice-Chencellor, and the Senate voted no confidence to call for a new election. It’s all very exciting and one of the large rec rooms has a dozen holofeeds running right now. I told Barris we’d have to do _papers_ on it.”

“Snips,” Anakin sent dull calm for some answers. “Mourning?”

“Oh, sorry, Master. The Chancellor had some sort of seizure in an early committee meeting, mumbling about power and fools in the Senate. Before healers arrived, he lapsed into a coma of some sort and he was declared brain dead an hour or two ago. But a group of Senators blocked the succession as being too many years since the last election. Honestly, Masters, I thought you guys were part of all the GAR orders flying around.”

Obi-Wan met Anakin’s eyes. “It seems we were asleep longer after that battle than I reaized.”

“What battle? Skyguy? Are you soulbound with Padmé?”

Anakin could feel his face warmed to bright pink as well as Obi-Wan’s embarrassment. “Uh, No. Padmé and I are… just friends.”

At her disbelieving face, Obi-Wan sent calm out. “When Anakin was injured in that recent battle I discovered he has a soulmark, one that matches my own.”

The Padawan’s face was a study in clear emotions, first shock and disbelief, then followed by laughter. “You two were soulbonded, something people only find like one in a hundred, and to each other? That explains all the bickering, doesn’t it? Talk about star- crossed.” Then she paused, “But what about Padmé?”

Obi-wan barely shook his head, as Anakin should explain.

“She...” Anakin had to swallow hard. “We had long talks yesterday and the day before. I’m hoping we can stay friends.”

Ahsoka thought a moment. “So the High Council is doing some old and traditional thing from decades or centuries ago?”

Anakin had to shrug. He didn’t care, he got to keep his soulmate after all.

“I do not know either, Padawan. I believe this happening to a Council member is even rarer.” His Master’s smile hid concern.

So Anakin sent a thought very strongly. _-Always.-_

Soon they left for the group room and found it full of Council members. The few that weren’t were only a few faces from Obi-Wan’s youth as Anakin had made no close friendships. Ahsoka was the youngest in the room by far.

Anakin started to wonder why it was here instead of the Council chamber, but he noticed that the food table was dwarfed by the wide selection of potent potables. The cheerful chatter said that Mace and Depa had started early.

He could not quite _believe_ what he was seeing.

Ahsoka managed to suppress her audible giggling, but her eyes were shiny.

Kit Fisto came over with a grin. “Congratulations, my young friends. May you have many Padawans together.”

Ahsoka snorted and moved off for a drink.

“We will see if she has mastered filtering the alcohol yet, won’t we?” Kit said in a confiding slur.

Obi-Wan seemed bemused. “Won’t we need to be coherent for the rite?”

“Ceremonial drunk would be a more accurate name,” Shaak Ti added with a smirk as she gave Anakin and Obi-Wan cups. “At least this isn’t the hooch we have on Kamino. Good to see the boys settling down.”

Anakin wasn’t sure if he was being complimented or insulted. But the drink had a mellow kick.

“You missed when they had one for my second wife, Kenobi. You might have been on Mandalore or some other mess with Jinn. I was too drunk to care for days.” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi took another sip.

“Most who soulbond find not Jedi.” Yoda looked better that in the morning. “Concern there was long about anger and fear. Strong was the link to the Force, causing great harm or great good. Provided what was needed has the Force.”

Ahsoka arrived with a plate. “So this is just a party?”

“Just a party?” Windu spoke very gravely from behind Anakin. “I will have you know, P-padawan, that these parties are usually the province of only Knights and Masters. The mysteries of ancient Jedi ceremonies for soulbounds are not for the unschooled Initiates or _untested_ Padawans...”

“They will have to earn the keys to the best parties,” Bant said with a grin and a mug for the girl. “Haven’t had any for years, but that may be looking up due to your Masters.”

Master Plo joined the group, much steadier. “Judicial and Shadows have only begun their digging. Tomorrow or the day after the war effort should undergo a major shift. Skywalker proved his mettle, under severe stress.”

_But it wasn’t just him…_ _**“Obi-Wan**_ was glowing too.” Anakin was a little embarrassed by his hiccup and looked at his empty cup as it was replaced.

“That soundbite about you two proved to be truth and not just media glossing. A deep shatterpoint said if one of you was lost so would the other. I was… concerned about the costs when you fought each other and had such frictions.” Mace looked really sad to be saying that.

That made Anakin sad too and he sniffled. “Sorry, kriffed up a lot.”

“You ended up revealing and defeating the Sith Master.” Mace’s tone was very approving.

Anakin blinked his eyes and tried to pop his ears, and Obi-Wan stepped over to brace him upright.

Madame Nu glided closer with an almost prim smile. “I will admit no one considered the Chosen One would frustrate a Banite Sith so much they would die from it.”

Windu laughed. “I thought Skywalker was going to give me a stroke after all his missions. Mother-fucking Sith ain’t that mother-fucking tough, was he?”

A long moment of silence greeted the Master of the Order’s comment. Anakin looked at his soulmate, not sure what he could say to that.

Obi-Wan’s eyes watered as he tried not to laugh.

  


* * *

**Epilogue**

Head of State, Senate for the Confederacy of Independent Systems

Count Yan Dooku of Seranno

  


On Behalf of the Republic Senate:

 

After the passing of Chancellor Sheev Palpatine of Naboo and the discovery of corruption centering on the Vice-Chancellor, the Senate and newly elected Chancellor have at this time elected to proffer peace for simple terms. Further negotiations would be desired so all our worlds may return to the many traditions of prosperity, peace, and amity.

The Republic understands that many ideals have been tested by this schism in the body politic. Deeply personal relationships and peoples have been sundered, and these griefs cannot ease quickly, but years of battle have left our peoples no closer to an acceptable solution to our disputes. Best to grieve losses and error instead of compounding them. This is a proposal for armistice, with no fault demanded of either side.

The Republic will be working for reforms, in many of the areas of your original thesis, Count, but these will be in consultation among our member peoples. The Senate looks forward to meeting in negotiation once again.

  


A postscipt to the diplomatic message has a scrawl in an unusual penmanship:

Of Palpatine on a very Dark day came the sudden loss. The soulbond rite of your Grandpadawan, a ray of Light shines of deep thought and bright future in the Order. Credit to his lineage for treaty missions, Kenobi is. To meet with my once-Padawan amicably again I hope. -Yoda

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. RL went and interfered so posting came later on July 4 than I hoped even as I hear firecrackers, But Anakin is free now, and exuberantly serene.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very welcome!!
> 
> This a Star Wars fanfic, and most everything is owned by George Lucas and Disney with no infringement intended. No profit was made from this story.


End file.
